Icy Beginnings
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: so this is my first fanfic for The Flash. Centers around Caitlin Snow (Killer Frost) and Ronnie Raymond (Deathstorm) I don't actually know the storyline for them and haven't seen S2 of Flash yet, so this is completely AU. [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]
1. Chapter 1- Recovery of a Memory

**Author's note: So I haven't actually seen season 2 of the Flash yet. I know, I know. Then why am I writing this? Cause I've heard spoilers, and I've found that I really really like Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) and Deathstorm (Ronnie Raymond). I don't recall hearing what sparked her transformation and powers so I'm making something up. This is all completely made up, and I don't know if anything will be close to cannon. Please bear with me, like I said I haven't actually seen what's cannon besides a few video clips of Killer Frost and Deathstorm.**

 **OH, and as always I own absolutely nothing! So all official rights and characters belong to The CW/Warner Brothers/DC, really whoever actually owns it!**

Cold.

Biting and stinging from within my veins and it's all I can feel as I begin to wake up.

Almost immediately I peel my eyes open only to scrunch them back up again from the sharpness of the lights. Slowly this time I peer through my eyelashes, opening my eyes just a crack.

The small box of a room I'm in is covered in ice and I briefly wonder if this is what's making me so cold. But how can that make me feel like I have ice running through my veins? Especially when the cold of winter has never bothered me before, at least not o this degree.

Startled I jerk in surprise, I actually remember something about myself. Well, that's a start I suppose. With difficulty I try to remember anything, anything at all besides this cold and this cramped room. I'm becoming frustrated with myself and as I throw my hands up, nearing defeat, icicles shoot angrily from my hands to the wall across from me. My mouth falls open from another surprise, and I stare at my hands which have frost emanating from them, and I realize that this is new too.

I try to take a deep breath to calm myself, but it just serves to make me feel like I'm going to break down. I collapse against the wall behind me, still staring at my hands. Sliding down to the floor I feel myself on the verge of crying, but from what I'm not yet sure.

Only a moment later I'm suddenly hit by a memory. It's muted and hard to catch, and the only thing I can see clearly is the face of whomever I had been talking to. Even though I can't hear most of what he's saying to me, his voice is soothing and I can tell he cares about me based on his expression. His eyes are on mine, as if I'm the only person he sees. He pulls me into his arms and I breath in, inhaling his musky scent. It's comforting and makes me thing of home. He is my home.

Through the fog, as I'm pulled away from this memory, I hear something else with striking clarity. "I love you Caitlin Snow." his voice is low and whispered as if this message just for my ears only. My memory self speaks for the first time, "I love you Ronnie Raymond." she whispered back to him before tilting her head to kiss him. Kiss Ronnie.

"My name is Caitlin. Caitlin Snow." I murmur to myself. "And I love Ronnie. Ronnie Raymond." my voice is even quieter when I whisper this second time, I feel like I don't want anyone else outside these walls to hear me. One of the only things I know is this General Iling **(I don't know how to spell it?)** is quite horrible. He and his men both. Rage fills me as I think about the fact that he locked me in here, and that he managed to steal my memories and take away the one person who I truly love and care about.

My body grows colder the angrier I get. I want out of here, and I want it now.Pushing myself up from the ground I turn to face the door, barely visible with all the frost and ice that covers it. Taking a deep breath I try to use the ice powers that I'd accidentally found I had a short while ago. When nothing happened I scrunched my nose up in irritation before trying again. This time I focused on my feelings: my anger, my pain, and most importantly my love for this Ronnie Raymond that I seem to remember. Now when I raise my hands and try to shoot ice it actually works and the door has been pierced with the sharp icicles. Focusing I do this a few more times, until the door is ready to fall out.

With a loud clang the door falls and pieces of it shatter off in different directions. As I step over a small mound of icy snow still in the doorway I realize it's quiet. Glancing around I realize it looks like the place has been cleared out for the day or something as nobody's around and regular lights are off while dimmer lights strategically light up the room so that I could see enough to walk around with the regular overhead lights off. As I propel myself forward the only sound is the slap of my bare feet against the tiles.

This place is a maze of twists and turns but somehow I manage to find a way out and soon am roaming the streets, looking for a clue or a place where I can hide out for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2- A New Apartment

Eventually I find an open apartment, and by threatening the man who managed it. Irritation had seeped through me as he refused, even when frost began pouring from my fingertips. Somehow my skin came into contact with his and I felt the need for something I'd been missing earlier. I hadn't known what the empty cold feeling meant, but now with my skin meeting his I felt his body heat seeping slowly into me. Warming me up, but my instincts began kicking in. It didn't feel fast enough and my body told me there was a quicker way and I obeyed. I yanked the horrified man close enough to plant my ice cold lips on his. Much quicker now he froze, but I felt warmer than I had in quite some time.

The second I let him go he fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. What surprised me was that I didn't feel remorse at this mans death. In fact if this was what kept me alive I would gladly do it many more times just to get back to him. To Ronnie.

I wonder to myself, how could I find my own home when I barely remembered my name, and even that may be false. The only thing I know to be absolutely true is my feelings for this mysterious man I saw in my memory- Ronnie Raymond.

Quickly I made my way up the stairs to the apartment. Shoving the new keys into the lock I open the door and step inside after a pause. I am stunned by how beautiful and open this room is. Between the shining new kitchen; marble countertops, black and white cabinets and wood floors that went all the way into the open living room which also had large sliding doors that led to a balcony. If this was just the main living area, I could only imagine the bedroom! Hopefully it lived up to my now very high expectations.

Making my way through the hall I manage to immediately find the bathroom which is just as nice as I thought it would be. And there are actually a few towels on the rack and counter because the apartment was still set up to be shown. Smiling softly I begin to strip myself of the close to ratty clothes I had on as I turned on the shower. As soon as I drop the last of my old clothes to the floor I step into the stream of hot water.

Once I scrubbed at myself enough to feel clean I picked up my underwear and bra and slipped them both back on. I didn't feel like putting those dirty garments back on. Not when I actually felt clean. Leaving the towels in a heap by the clothes I leave the bathroom and turn into the bedroom to find a rather large bed, a king size I would guess, and I am drawn to it. It looks so plush and comfy that I want to jump on it. I fight myself for only a moment before I rush forward in glee and leap onto the massive bed. With delight I find it just as plush as it looked and it was definitely good for jumping on too. After a few minutes I drop down on my back and roll under the covers, pulling them up around my shoulders. I sigh in relief as my head hits the pillow. An actual bed for the first time in who knows how long. I yawn as I snuggle deep into the bed and in moments I feel the lulling pull of sleep.


End file.
